


Ripples

by Jathis



Series: Hunger Wars/ Star Games [6]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Avox, Avoxes, Crossover, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Snoke is dead and the Rebels hear about it and wonder about the new President</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples

He found the Avox sitting in a patch of sunlight, their one-eyed cat sleeping in his lap. He walked over to him, sitting down beside him. "Something big has happened at the Capital," he said.

Poe opened his eyes and turned his head to look over at the former Peacekeeper. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. Their cat stirred, rolling onto its back for some belly rubs.

"They say that President Snoke is dead," Finn said. He nodded when Poe's eyebrows rose, unable to help but laugh. "I know right? I had the same reaction but...but it's how it happened that makes us all worried. It was a coup. Kylo Ren has declared himself President."

Poe leaned back and frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. He thought for a few moments before looking back at Finn, raising up his hands to sign, *what do you think will happen now?*

"We don't know. I mean...he killed the General's husband, right? He's still dangerous. He's killed so many people. What if he's worse than Snoke? But..."

*But..?*

"Word came from the Capital this morning. The Games have been disbanded. Officially." He nodded at the look on Poe's face, shrugging his shoulders. "We don't know if it's true or if it's to try and lure us out," he explained.

*We need to be careful and keep our ears open for more news. I don't trust him to just change everything because he's suddenly had a change of heart,* Poe signed.

"Yeah..."

The Avox leaned forward and kissed the corner of Finn's mouth, smiling at him as he winked. *We'll figure it out together.*

Finn smiled and nodded, returning the gesture with a kiss of his own. "I know."


End file.
